pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Galios Herbascale
Galios Herbalscale is the Nature Guardian. Personality & Character Galios, in certain sense, is symilar to a golem. Calm, patient, almost nothing is able to knock him off balance. Usually he is a cheerful, carefree daydreamer, one might think that doesn't see the evil and injustice that lurks on this world. But It's not true. Deep in his eyes is a sad acceptance of fate. Probably everyone who he knew/loved is dead, by monsters, other dragons or... time. But he doesn't waste his time to plunge in sadness, he spends a lot of time with younger dragons who, he says, have more imagination than adults. As a Storyteller he loves to tell captivative stories. Mostly he sits in one of older parts of garden, surrounded by young dragons. Skills & abilities As a guardian, Galios knows everything about his element, including all the abilities. Weaknesses Everything that can harm plants, especially fire. It's difficult for him to hurt anybody, what doesn't mean that he can't protect himself. Wound on his shoulder is also really sensitive. Backstory Not much is known about his younger days. Some sources report that he was a part of forces under the authority of Baron Ralkt, whose territories included mostly dragon's villages hidden in the woodlands. But there is nowhere written which role he performed there, theres only one sure thing: he was known as ,,Leshy''. When he arrived in Warfang as a rich old dragon, his skills were already unusually high. His dissimilarity to other nature dragons was clearly visible. In comparison to them, his scales were not grassy green but he was (and is) probably more closely connected to nature than anybody. Soon after his arrivial he founded one of the biggest gardens in Warfang- Herba's Arboretum and had choosen to live there. It's uknown what he was doing during Bloody Dawn. Some dragons claim that he supposedly created wooden golem that protected him, but there is no one, who could be a witness of this. Quickly he was considered as an old fool, because even after the massacre that happened, he didn't lose faith in brighter future. Nevertheless, he had no problem with becoming a guardian. It was certain after he grew a huge baobab in the mighty rock placed in the center of the garden. From it's branches are hanging the most valuable plants. To the present day Galios uses this tree as his home. Relationships King Warfang Due to their age, it's posibble that they know each other. Lichell Pterois Algaes on her body were grown by Galios. Personally she thinks that old guardian has a bad influence on young dragons. ,,He tells them that life is so beautiful and blahblah. What next, telling that they should hug a darker instead of killing IT?'' She is also a little afraid of him, because since she firstly saw him, she didn't saw any changes in him. No more new signs of his old age, like from this day when he came to Warfang, time stopped for him. Florence Petaltail He sees huge potential in this little dragoness but also he is afraid of that she will follow in her father's steps. Gallery Pure_light_nature_guardian_by_lastkrystaldragon-d9m3jd4.png|Reference Notes * There's a huge wound on his left shoulder, probably caused by acid. Always hidden behind plants; * His most favorite story is about a girl and the hunter; * Even if he sleep, flovers keep growing on his body. That gives him passive ability- camouflage. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:1st class Category:Guardians